gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I'm So Excited
I'm So Excited by The Pointer Sisters is featured in A Wedding, the eighth episode of Season Six. It is sung by the mothers and the Troubletones. It is already night at the reception when the performance begins. After Mike and Tina walks out from the brides room, the mothers of the newlyweds are already in the stage and Pam introduces the special guest, The Troubletones. They perform this song together, and all of the mothers and Sugar has solo dance. Blaine and Kurt are visibly embarassed but happy when Carole and Pam dance their solo. Everyone is cheering for them. After the performance, Pierce jumps to Whitney. Lyrics Maribel: Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen Tonight we'll put all other things aside Give in this time and show me some affection We're going for those pleasures in the night Whitney (with the Moms): I want to (love you, feel you) Wrap myself around you I want to (squeeze you, please you) I just can't get enough Maribel and Whitney: And if you move real slow I'll let it go Santana with the Moms and the Troubletones: I'm so excited (Santana: And I) just can't hide it Santana: I'm about to lose control and I think I like it Santana with the Moms and the Troubletones: I'm so excited And I just can't hide it And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you Mercedes: Oh, we shouldn't even think about tomorrow Sweet memories will last a long, long time Maribel (with Mercedes): We'll have a good time, baby, don't you worry And if we're still playin around, (boy, that's just fine) Mercedes with the Moms and the Troubletones: Let's get excited (Mercedes: Oh) We just can't hide it Mercedes: No, no, no, no I'm about to lose control and I think I like it Mercedes with the Moms and the Troubletones: I'm so excited And I just can't hide it (Mercedes: No, no-oh) I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, I want you The Moms and the Troubletones: Want you, o-o-oh Santana (with the Moms and the Troubletones): Ooh, boy I want to (love you, feel you) Wrap myself around you Brittany (with the Moms and the Troubletones): I want to (squeeze you, please you) I just can't get enough Whitney: And if you move real slow I'll let it go Whitney with the Moms and the Troubletones: I'm so excited (Mercedes: Woo-wee) The Moms and the Troubletones: I just can't hide it (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Santana with the Moms and the Troubletones (Mercedes): I'm about to lose control and I think I like it (I like it, I like it) I'm so excited (So excited) And I just can't hide it (I just can't hide it) Santana with Mercedes, the Moms, and the Troubletones: And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, I want you The Troubletones (Maribel with the Moms): I'm so excited (Do what you do to me) I just can't hide it (You've got me burning up) (Mercedes: Yeah) Maribel: I'm about to lose control and I think I like it (Mercedes: I think I like it) The Troubletones (Maribel with the Moms): I'm so excited (I think you get to me) (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) I just can't hide it (I've got to give it up) (Mercedes: Oh woah, oh) The Moms and the Troubletones: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Maribel: I know, I know, I want you, baby (Mercedes: I'm so excited) Maribel with the Moms and the Troubletones: Do what you do to me (Mercedes: Oh, woah, yeah) You've got me burning up And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know (Mercedes: Oww, oww) I want you, I want you Trivia *This is the only time Carole, Maribel, Pam and Whitney perform. *This is the first time The Troubletones perform since Season Three and also the last. Errors *Several of Brittany and Santana's lines are incorrectly lip-synched by Whitney. *At several close ups, Carole's hair is in a mess, and in the next cut, her hair is back in shape again. Gallery Tumblr njowe8yA1t1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo4 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo2 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo1 540.jpg 10832256 683151168471468 1493686464 n.jpg Tumblr njbbb77sXy1s57bimo1 540.jpg Tumblr_njvv18cg5P1rsylg8o1_540.gif 2fodsgfkredg.gif 983851_872752986115589_2418926786025015708_n.png Tumblr nk3bjjWUoE1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nk3a7i0Ohm1s57bimo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nk448xByFS1rqeta0o2 250.gif Tumblr njqrzaXMgu1r45pyxo4 250.gif Tumblr njqrzaXMgu1r45pyxo6 250.gif Tumblr nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o3 1280.jpg Tumblr nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o4 1280.jpg Tumblr nk3s5yztUL1rboomjo1 250.gif Tumblr nk3s5yztUL1rboomjo2 250.gif Tumblr nk3s5yztUL1rboomjo3 250.gif Tumblr nk3s5yztUL1rboomjo4 250.gif Sugar motta wedding.gif Tumblr nk4r426XyE1tufdkio3 250.gif i'm so excited.png Tumblr np38icFWC61ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr np38icFWC61ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr np38icFWC61ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr np38icFWC61ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr np38icFWC61ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr np38icFWC61ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr np38icFWC61ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr np38icFWC61ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Maribel Lopez Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Whitney Pierce Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Glee: The Music, A Wedding